


Every Rose

by KingKarate



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate
Summary: I could fully imagine teenage Johnny as the high school bully that LaRusso made him out to be, the tall jock shoving some mouthy nerd into the lockers and intimidating them just for fun. Because helikedit. Because he was stronger and he had to show it once he was challenged.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 30





	Every Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for thigh riding, it spiralled into so much more, and here we are.  
> That deleted scene/rehearsal from the karate kid though? Wish it were me.

Johnny loomed over me, using his size to his advantage as he backed me against the wall of his bedroom. I gasped as he ran a hand through my hair, nails gently scraping my scalp, and grabbed a handful at the back of my head. He pulled my head back so I'd meet his piercing gaze as he leaned, almost casually, against the wall above me. 

I could fully imagine teenage Johnny as the high school bully that LaRusso made him out to be, the tall jock shoving some mouthy nerd into the lockers and intimidating them just for fun. Because he _liked_ it. Because he was stronger and he had to show it once he was challenged.

Johnny and I had been fooling around, and as he'd stretched one large hand out to cup my breast, I made an offhand comment about him making me feel dainty and small. Well, he'd taken that idea and ran with it, hadn't he?

God, but I ached with wanting him.

When he pressed one muscular thigh hard between my legs and leaned his body into me, I could feel against my belly exactly how much he wanted me too.

I moaned softly at the contact and earned a low chuckle from him in return.

"You're such a little slut, aren't you baby?" He whispered, tightening his hand in my hair.

I moved my hips, struggling against him, but his thigh firmly locked me in place. The friction from rubbing against him sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through me. I gasped without thinking, and Johnny responded by letting go of my hair and moving his hand down to the small of my back.

"You like that? You wanna get yourself off on my thigh, huh?"

He moved his leg and pressed me forward at the same time so that I was rocking against him, my wetness spreading and easing the resistance from the light covering of blonde hair.

I moaned as Johnny controlled my movements until my body took over, chasing the feeling. He stroked himself slowly, watching me ride his thigh until I was struggling to stand, clinging to his broad shoulders and taking quick, ragged breaths.

"You want more, babe?"

" _Please_."

"Earn it." 

Johnny pulled away and pushed me to my knees on the floor. His hand wound back into my hair and he guided me to where I'd been grinding against his leg.

"Clean that up." He ordered.

I opened my mouth, tongue out, and he pushed my face forward so I was licking his thigh, lapping up the salty-sweet taste of myself spread across his skin. 

Johnny groaned at the sight of me on my knees, his hard cock twitching as I looked up at him. He took himself in hand again pushed his dick into my waiting mouth. He fucked my face, thrusting deep enough to hit the back of my throat and made me gag, my face buried in his short blonde curls. Something about the control he had here was doing it for him, that I'd let him degrade me the way he was, not just willingly but enthusiastically. He let out a guttural groan and did it again. I moaned around him in response.

I was soaking wet, almost uncomfortably aroused. I let one hand fall between my legs and found sweet relief as my fingers played over my folds.

He pulled me roughly to my feet when he noticed. "No." He growled. "You don't get to come 'til I say. You don't touch yourself 'til I say."

I whimpered in response. I wanted, _needed_ more.

_"_ _Please, Johnny."_ I cried, the feeling almost unbearable.

Johnny took pity on me, or something resembling it, because he shoved me down onto the bed and buried his dick deep inside me before my brain had time to catch up. He fucked me hard, biting and sucking at my nipples as he filled me with his cock.

I closed my eyes and let the waves of sensation wash over me. Johnny eventually noticed and pulled back, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder so he could get even deeper.

"Look at me." He ordered. 

I felt like I would pass out under the intensity of his gaze, from those piercing blue eyes staring right into my soul while we were about as intimate as any two people could be. I couldn't breathe.

"Come for me." Johnny commanded and then I was, like my body had responded to him without my input at all. He came not long after, pulsing into me while I was still riding the aftershocks of my own orgasm.

We stayed joined for a moment, breathing shakily and kissing our way through the afterglow. I was vaguely aware of myself shaking, of tears burning at the back of my eyes from the enormity of what I was feeling. 

Eventually we parted and Johnny noticed that I wasn't my usual chipper self. He pulled me up against him and grabbed me a drink from the nightstand. He held the glass to my lips and let me drink, putting it back when I was done. He spent a while stroking my arms and legs, whispering sweet nothings and words of affirmation - what a good girl I was, how well I had done, that I was amazing and beautiful and strong. I leaned into it and let him, the tenderness now a delicious juxtaposition to the way he'd fucked me, healing the nerves he'd so skillfully exposed and exploited.

After a while, when I'd calmed down enough, he carefully rearranged us so we were in bed, under my thick comforter, with my head on his chest and his chin tucked against my hair. I was drifting off when I noticed him put some crappy sitcom on the TV, even though he didn't really care for them, because he knew I liked the calm background noise and canned laughter. Sleep came not long after, warm and soft and heavy.


End file.
